Gotta Love That Southern Charm
by rOcKeR4LiiF3
Summary: This is a random Song Fic I just made up! NOT Creddie. More of an Anti-Creddie  It's really good, please R&R!


**Okay, so this is one random thing I'm making up cuz I feel like writing something and posting it Soo...let's see how it comes out. Hope you guys like my midnight writing XD**

…

_**Gotta Love That Southern Charm**_

I quickly stepped into the school hallways, the smell of books and office supplies filling my nostrils. I gaze around the hall as I walk towards my locker in a slower paste. I notice a brunette girl talking with a brunette boy. Her giggles constantly filled the ears of everybody around her. Her flirting was so obvious, she might as well hold a sign saying 'I am flirting'. Her hair swiftly moved to one side as she flipped it slightly, making sure not to break eye contact with the boy in front of her.

As she talked, his smirk never left his lips, as if he had them glued like that. He listened to every word she said, and never looked away. It was obvious he was into her.

There was a sudden silence between them, and the girl looked back to make eye contact with me. I now noticed it was Carly. I gave her a small smile, as she returned it, mimicking hi with her red lips.

_**You got a smart mouth dripping with that southern charm**_

_**And I'll be sure to make a point of you, so don't go to far**_

She turned back to the boy and the conversation between them kept going.

Carly's been different lately. Not good different. Not physical different. But attitude different. And I've noticed this. She flirts with almost every new boy that she calls 'cute'. The boy notices this and makes his move. Every boy. Not one denies. Because they all think the same thing. They only like her because of one thing. Because they think she's hot. Or she has a cute face or nice body.

I used to like her. No. I used to _love _her. But I'd never thought she'd act this way one day. She's acting unlike herself. And I'd never thought I'd say this but...I don't love her...I don't even like her. I don't even feel like being her friend anymore. She's changing, and Sam and I have noticed this. Yeah...Sam and I. That's how much she's changed. Spencer hasn't noticed this, and I don't know how considering he lives with her.

_**You thought you had me fooled when you were spinning tales**_

_**Of love and rendezvous. But I'm over it.**_

_**Yeah, I'm over you.**_

Yeah, I'm completely over her. She's acting like...like a bitch. I hate it. _We _hate it!

The bell suddenly rings, and now I notice I've been standing in the middle of the hallway, looking at Carly and that guy talking, and lost in my own thoughts. As I am about to walk to my locker I notice Carly and the guy. She slowly got closer and closer to his face and soon enough her red lips rose against his.

_**Your hands are still as red as the lipstick you smeared on me**_

_**So lovingly you can't solve all your problems **_

_**Cramped up in the backseat**_

The time I dated her...it was really odd. I felt kind of weirded out. It didn't feel right. But I rolled with it. Hey, can't blame me, I was with the girl I've wanted to be since the first day I met her. But than I realized she didn't feel the same way. It was all an illusion. She kissed me, she said we'd go on a date, she said so many things that now seem so shallow.

_**It's surprising with all your delusions**_

_**Your so convincingly, give off the illusion of **_

_**stable and charming **_

_**Your talent's alarming**_

_**Well darling, your losing your touch**_

I quickly grabbed my books from my locker and sprinted off to Literature class. As I walked, Sam walked next to me. I gave her a smile. She looked at me with a frown and kept walking.

I just kept walking with no feeling what so ever.

As we all sat down in our desks the teacher entered the class room and quickly gave us our assignment.

_'Make a small poem/story'_

_**Take it from me princess your not the brightest crown in the box**_

_**'Cause lies have a way of reaching the top**_

I sighed and grabbed a pen and paper and began to think, but my thoughts just kept drifting to Carly and her stupid attitude.

She was so nice. So sweet and kind. But time went by, and she was once mine.

I left her slip off my hands, It didn't feel right.

At first I wasn't fine, but eventually I forgot and moved on.

And so I forget her. I don't need her. I have fallen in love with a demon.

_**Surfacing where you thought that they would stop**_

_**But I've got ears**_

_**and more wit than you do**_

_**You've been caught lacking truth**_

She lied and said false statements to us. She said she was going to the Groovy Smoothies, but she was actually going to the park. To meet up with some boys, instead of being with her reals friends that really love her for who she is.

She spends about 3 hours looking at herself in the mirror. As if she has fallen in love with herself.

It's bothering me. What is wrong with her. I don't understand how somebody can change from one day to another. But...I guess that's just life. And there's nothing I can do about it. There's nothing nobody can do about it.

_**It's a wonder how you can love anyone else when you're head over heels in love with yourself.**_

…

**Random! Lol.**

**I love that song I put in the story and I thought it totally fits in Freddie and Carly's brak up relationship thing. Sort of...**

**Song: Gotta Love That Southern Charm By Broadway**

**I don't own iCarly nor the band Broadway nor the song (But I wish I did! . xD)**


End file.
